


Love and Lace

by WhichWolfWins



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Red Pants, Red thong, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/WhichWolfWins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have sex wearing red pants, John in y-fronts and Sherlock in a lacy thong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way brit-picked or beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, they are my own and I would love for you to inform me of them! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Sherlock belongs to Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and the BBC, and anyone else involved with the making and producing of this show. This is in no way mine; these are their toys and I am simply playing with them.

Sherlock and John were making out like teenagers on their bed. Their legs were tangled, John’s fingers were threaded through Sherlock’s soft, dark curls, and there were two throbbingly-hard erections trapped under their layers of clothes. 

It amazed John that after six months together, Sherlock was still interested in this: being with John. In kissing him, in fucking him, and in simply just laying beside him in bed. John hadn’t expected it to last. Sherlock Holmes, of all people, was not a person John had envisioned himself being with, let alone ever imagined wanting to spend the rest of his life with, and he never would have thought Sherlock would want it, too. He had expected to simply be an experiment for Sherlock to jot down on some notebook in his head that he would tuck away in a dark little room deep within some hidden nook in Sherlock’s mind palace, never to be seen again. And yet... 

And yet, Sherlock’s eyes still closed every time John pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before leaving to the surgery, to Tesco, to anywhere away from him, really. Sherlock still reached out for him and caught John’s fingers with his to tug, once. Sherlock’s way of saying ‘another’. Sherlock still crawled into bed beside John each night to lie with him until John or both of them fell asleep, just to say ‘good night’ or ‘I love you, John’ and softly kiss his cheek. 

John imagined six months for Sherlock must feel like six years, especially when faced with long periods of time without a good case to keep his attention. John would be lying if he said he believed this was a permanent thing. Well, sometimes he did, but he did have his doubts, too. He knew Sherlock, knew how badly the madman needed things to not be ‘boring’. What John did know for sure was that he wouldn’t be the one to leave. If this was to end, it would be because Sherlock wanted it to. 

Another thing that had taken John by surprise, though it probably shouldn’t have, considering this was Sherlock: Sherlock liked to have fun in bed. It was true that sometimes all Sherlock wanted was gentle and slow, soft kisses and tucked in close. But then there were times where Sherlock wanted it fast, rough, and absolutely frantic. He liked variety and did research to find new positions to try often. They’d bought handcuffs, tried the candlewax thing (John hated it, Sherlock hated it), bought a feather tickler (John loved it, Sherlock hated it), and even introduced the riding crop (both of them hated that, as well). 

They discovered that they mostly liked sex when it didn’t involve props. They both loved sucking and biting marks into each other’s skin, which sometimes John went a little overboard with, because he loved seeing people see the marks on Sherlock’s neck from him. Sherlock liked them seeing, too. Sherlock loved raking marks into John’s back and soothing the scratches with his tongue, and dropping to his knees in the shower to suck John off. 

The reason they’d wound up in the bed in the first place this time was because John had come home to Sherlock laying stretched out across the sofa cushions with a lacy red thong peeking above the waistband of his trousers. John had barely had the door closed before he was across the room and scooping Sherlock into his arms to carry him into their room; Sherlock’s room originally. They’d tried John’s room, but both of them (Sherlock) decided they’d rather not have to deal with the stairs. 

John had pushed their bedroom door open and tossed Sherlock down onto their bed, only to follow him down, kicking off his shoes as he went. He’d unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt to bare the smooth valley of Sherlock’s torso and traced his fingers down between his pectorals and over his belly button to the lacy red band, ran his finger just under the fabric until Sherlock was rising up to meet him, and then they’d started kissing each other breathless. 

“Sherlock,” John finally breathed, pulling away. Sherlock looked ravished already, his curls standing on end and his lips dark red and shining. John’s hands went to Sherlock’s flies and he said, “let’s get these off you.” 

Sherlock raised his hips off the bed and John tugged his trousers off of him. He helped Sherlock remove his red button-up shirt from where it was tangled around his hands, and then he bent down so Sherlock could help him get his jumper and shirt off. John couldn’t seem to take his eyes away from Sherlock’s erection straining against the lacy red thong. 

“Up, John. Get these off,” Sherlock said, forcing John’s jeans halfway down his arse. John sat up on his knees and they managed to get them down his thighs. John had to sit back to tug them the rest of the way off, but then he crawled back up to straddle Sherlock’s thighs and look down at his lap some more. 

Sherlock hummed under his breath. “We’re matching,” he said. He reached forward and ran his fingers along the white trim of John’s red y-fronts. He paused at the opening, then slipped his fingers inside. John’s breath stuttered as Sherlock took a hold of his cock and freed it from the confines of his pants. 

“I like red on you,” Sherlock said. He stroked John slowly, down and then up to the head where he collected the precome with his thumb to slick the way down. “You should wear more colors.” 

“You should wear more thongs,” John said. He traced Sherlock’s erection through the fabric and Sherlock's eyes fluttered closed. “Turn around. I want to see your arse.” 

Sherlock released John and quickly turned over, resting his head on his arms and humming when John cupped his arse cheeks. Sherlock pushed his arse up into the air and John laughed. He opened his mouth and bit down on the unmarked white skin. Sherlock moaned and John caught his hand as he tried to slip it underneath himself to wank off. 

John sucked hard and pulled off with a ‘pop’. “Not yet,” he said. He sucked marks into Sherlock’s skin until there was a pretty little trail leading up past Sherlock’s waistband, then he released Sherlock’s hand and nudged his knee with one of his. “Down.” 

Sherlock laid flat on the bed and John laid on top of him to reach for the lubricant under the bed. Sherlock humped the mattress and pushed back against John’s erection to tease him. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to get home, John. I’ve been waiting for you to fuck me until I come in these pretty little pants. Would you like that, John?” 

John groaned and sat up on his knees. He uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers before pushing the thong aside to get a look at Sherlock’s hole. He pressed his finger to his entrance and Sherlock moaned and pressed back against it. John's finger slid in easily and he worked up to three fingers, until Sherlock was panting and rolling his hips into the bed. 

“Alright, Sherlock, how do you want it?” John said as he removed his fingers and snapped Sherlock's thong against his skin. 

Sherlock rolled over languidly. “On your back.” 

John laid down quickly. His cock was weeping and achingly hard. Sherlock quickly straddled him and sat up on his knees. He reached behind himself to guide John’s cock to his hole, and then he sank down. Both men moaned as John’s cock was encased by Sherlock. The fabric of Sherlock’s thong brushed along the side of John’s cock. 

John laced his and Sherlock’s fingers together and Sherlock used him for support as he rose up and sank back down. John’s eyes went from Sherlock’s to the wet spot on Sherlock’s pants, then back again. Sherlock and John preferred sex where they could see each other. Sherlock’s eyes never seemed to leave John’s the whole time, unless his eyes fell closed or he pressed his head into the nook of John’s neck. 

Their breathing was already heavy when they started and now their chests were flushed as their pace became almost frantic, Sherlock sinking down and John thrusting up into him. He could tell Sherlock was close by the way he was trembling. 

“John,” Sherlock panted, right on cue. “John.” 

“Almost,” John said. He held Sherlock’s hands just a little tighter and pistoned up faster. Sherlock moaned as he struck his prostate and slumped forward, letting John take over. John pounded into Sherlock while keeping him from falling forward. The sound of their panting and their skin slapping together filled the room. 

Sherlock gasped as he came. The front of his lacy thong turned a dark red and he went boneless as he trembled through his orgasm. John barely made it through another thrust before he was spilling into Sherlock with a moan. He released Sherlock and Sherlock immediately tucked his face against John’s neck. He licked at his skin and sucked weakly at John’s fluttering pulse until John’s breathing returned to normal. 

“I want,” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear later that night, after a much needed nap, “to see you in a thong.” 

John’s reply was to grip Sherlock’s arse and pull Sherlock against him to kiss him long and deep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! If you have the time, I would appreciate you letting me know what you thought!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [This](http://whichwolfwins.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you'd like to follow me! :)


End file.
